Stay
by Feraphine
Summary: This girl, her face looked familiar. And after what happened he swore that he would protect her, as a gratitude to his savior 15 years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Jack flew with the wind like some other cold days; glancing at every windows he passed by. He smiled as he saw thousands of children sleeping soundly in their dark room behind those windows.

But then he saw a beam of light from one window in front of him. He stopped and took a glimpse.

There's a girl, which he thought he knew, crying her eyes out. Her blonde hair framed her face messily. She's already a teenager. So he thought that she won't be able to see him. He sat by her window, trying to remember when and where he had seen that girl before.

But then that girl stopped sobbing, and took a glimpse at his direction.

And then she froze.

Jack immediately froze too, as he thought about the possibility that she could see him.

The girl snapped out first as she walked towards him, and she opened the window.

"You know that a boy peeking into a girl's room at midnight could be considered a stalker, don't you, Jack?"

He backed out from shock, forgetting that he's sitting on a window in the 2nd floor, and he almost fell down. But then the girl pulled him back up.

"You can see me?" Jack's eyes widen.

"Well, it's been 15 years since the day that we met, so I think it's tolerable that you forgot about me." She shrugged off as she walked away from the window. "It's cold outside, won't you come in? Ah- but it's not like you're feeling cold or anything... But I do feel cold, so if you're coming in, please close the window."

It took a while for Jack to recover from his shock, but then he jumped into the girl's room and he closed the window behind him.

"I do remember your face faintly, but I can't quite get there..." Jack sat down at the girl's room as the girl sat down on her bed.

"Hum, Easter Bunny's place, Pitch Black's return, ring a bell?" She chuckled. "I bet this is confusing for you as usually you're the one who know us humans before we could even see you."

"Yeah..."

Jack sat down quietly for a moment, digging into his memory. It isn't easy to search from a brain filled with around 300 years of memory... But then it hit him.

"You're... Jamie's sister... right? Sophie...?" His eyes met hers as she clapped her hands.

"10 points for the stalker!"

"Hey what's with that nickname?!" He protested. Sophie laughed.

"Well, look at yourself! You're wondering around a young girl's bedroom in the middle of the night. If anyone else can see you, you'll be thrown to prison right away!"

"But you're the one who invited me to enter your room." Jack laughed. "You've grown so much that I can't even recognize you anymore! And I'm surprised that you still remember me and you still believe in me. Most people forget about me as they turned into a teenager."

"Maybe, it's because most people don't spend their childhood running around a bunny's hole."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." They both laughed together. When they stopped, an awkward silence fell between them.

"So, before you saw me, why were you crying?"

"Sigh. If I told you, it's not like you can do anything about it, Jack." She forced out a smile as she let her body fell to the bed behind her. Jack frowned. But then he sighed.

"I'm a bit offended by what you said, missy, but no matter how much I want to argue with that statement, you've got a good point there..." He trailed off for a bit. "But at least I can cheer you up. Come on, do you want to fly out for a while?" Jack smiled as he stood up and he grabbed Sophie's hand.

"Well, I should put on a sweater firrrr-ST! JACK!" She screamed as he levitated her up from her bed. Jack chuckled as he lowered her down to her bed again.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Jack mumbled out between his chuckles. Sophie gave him a deathfull glare.

"Oh no I won't forgive you." She pulled him down and tickled him until he burst out laughing, cried for mercy, and struggled for freedom. They then laughed together again, but then they realized that they're in an awkward position.

Jack was on top of Sophie and they were so very close with each other.

They froze for a moment, but then Jack stood up and took a couple steps back.

"You should be a little more cautious, Sophie. Even though I am a spirit, I still have complicated feelings just like humans do..."

"... Okay, I'm sorry." Sophie's face became red and she sat up immediately.

"I got to go now; you should get some sleep too." Jack opened the window and took a last glimpse at the young girl. "Goodbye, Sophie."

"... Will I see you again?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe we will meet again someday, somewhere." He gave a sad smile.

And then he flew off.

Sophie sat down quietly for a minute.

"If I told you the truth about why I was crying, would you stay?"


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to see you all die wondering why Sophie was crying... But then I thought, ah, screw this, I'm going to write what's on my mind right now.

And I want to thank you all for reading, fav, following, and reviewing this story. I was very surprised when I saw that 100 people read this story on the first day I posted it. It was like a Christmas present for me.

So, here you go.

* * *

Jack quietly flew through the same neighborhood he passed a couple of weeks ago. He can't help but to notice that the window he entered the last time he was here is now opened. He stopped by and peeked inside.

The room was dark this time, and he could see Sophie sleeping on her bed. He jumped in and slowly walked towards her.

Her angelic face when she's sleeping hasn't changed even after 15 years, he mentally noted. He chuckled a bit when he remembered the time when he brought her back to her room and she fell off the bed.

And then he wondered why she would open the window at night. It's still could outside, and he could see her shivering under the blanket she's wearing. It's not save either. There are a lot of bad guys wandering around at this time of the day.

As he drowned in his own thoughts, Sophie slowly opened her eyes, disturbed by his low chuckle. Jack didn't realize that she's waking up until her big round eyes stared at him, totally awake.

"Hello, mister stalker." Sophie sat up and she turned on the lamp on her side table.

"I've told you that I'm not a stalker." Jack smiled a bit as he took a couple steps back and walked around the room.

"Watching a girl sleep without her noticing is not stalking. Okay then."

"Well, you left your window opened at night when it's freezing cold outside, I'm just checking whether you're okay or not." He sat down on the window frame and a smirk curved on his face as Sophie chuckled. "Really, I'm serious. It's not save leaving your window open at night, Sophie. And you could catch a cold. Why were you leaving it open?"

Sophie fell silent for a bit.

"I-I thought that by doing that maybe you would come here. Because you said goodbye the last time we met and I really want to see you again." She muttered.

Jack froze for a moment, as he didn't expect that kind of reason.

"Do you really want to see me that much?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

They stared at each other and Jack could see clearly that Sophie was hesitating to answer him. But just a moment after he thought that maybe she won't answer at all, she opened her mouth.

"Because my brother said that you will protect me after he's gone. And you will be there for me in place of him."

Jack's eyes widen.

"That means your brother is now-"

"Dead. Yes. The funeral was at the same time when you last came here." Sophie's voice was shaky, as she's trying not to cry. Jack sat quietly and then he walked towards her and sat beside her.

"So that's why you were crying."

Sophie nodded and Jack patted her head.

"We were crossing the road." Tears started to fill her eyes. "When suddenly a truck drove towards us. I didn't have the time to react, but my brother quickly pushed me away and then..." her tears flew down her face. "He was taken to the hospital right away, he was barely breathing but he's still awake. On the way there, he told me about you. I didn't remember clearly that time, but then I remembered the bunny hole and it all make sense. He told me that if he died, he believe that you would protect me. When we reached the hospital, he only survived for another ten minutes... He was still so young... He's brave and kind too..." Sophie muttered under her sobbing.

Jack, not knowing what to do, awkwardly embraced her as she continued her weeping.

"I believe he is... He saved me 15 years ago with his bravery. He brought a new light to me when he finally saw me and believed in me. He defeated his fear and he stood up for us, the guardians." Jack stared on her eyes. "I believe that he is in a better place now. And... I will protect you, Sophie. As my gratitude to your brother for what he done 15 years ago. Even though I can't replace your brother, but you should know that you're not alone. Okay?"

Sophie nodded again, and Jack let her cry until she's too tired and she fell asleep. He awkwardly placed her on her bed, careful not to put her too roughly that she would fell down the way she did years ago. He then covered her with her blanket, and head off towards the window. He took a glimpse at the sleeping blonde.

"Geez, Jamie, you gave me a really hard task." He muttered as he jumped out.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait- I had my exams the last couple of months.

Here you go-

* * *

I always felt that I am different. Believing in fairytales, being too child-like even though I'm already a teenager.

When my brother died and he told me that Jack Frost is real, something struck into my head. My memories as a young child flooded my brain, and I understand why I am different.

I entered the Easter Bunny's hole for Pete's sake. How could I be normal?

I'm not regretting that I did what I've done, and I'm okay of being different.

But this guy- Jack Frost, he somehow carved his presence in my mind so deeply. I think that it's because his appearance look so much like my brother. The first time I saw him again after years, I startled a bit as I thought that he's my brother. But then I saw his white hair, and I realized that he's Jack.

When I'm with him, I felt secure, for the first time after Jamie's death. And when he left, the emptiness hit me again.

I recall when Jamie said that Jack will protect me, I felt so lost, as I've never seen Jack for years. So I thought that maybe, I could rely on myself. I tried to believe that I could. But when Jack left, I know that I couldn't keep on faking that I'm strong enough.

So I opened my window every night even though it's freezing, hoping that Jack would come back and stay, just a little bit longer.

But when he finally came, I can't help myself from telling him the truth of what Jamie said, and what happened to him. As I hoped that he would understand. As I hoped that he would stay.

As I hoped that I don't have to be alone anymore.

And he understand. He tried to calm me down, and he's so nice to me. It feels like he is my real brother.

Days passed, he came to my house almost daily to check how I'm doing. Sometimes we go out together, make fun of people who can't see Jack, and uses his 'invisibility' wisely, such as not having to pay to watch movies and such.

Sometimes he take me to the skies, and we flew to other places. He brought me to Santa's workshop a couple of times too, and the other spirits don't mind. The Easter Bunny even told me how cute I was when he met me years ago, which made the other spirits shocked. We had fun together. Everything felt so right.

But sometimes, my heart skipped a beat when I saw Jack smile.

I realized as a girl, spending so much time with a guy -which technically has the same age as I do- and feeling so comfortable around him, it's hard not to feel attracted. From time to time, I yelled to myself in my heart that Jack is a spirit. That I shouldn't feel anything more and I should've been happy that he's almost like a brother to me.

Then I remembered, the first time I met Jack after Jamie's death, he told me that spirits do have complicated feelings just like human do.

I am selfish, I know. But still, I hoped. I hoped dearly that he felt the same.

Tonight, when he came to my room, he teased me just like the first day he came. And we ended up in the same awkward position that we had that time. But none of us moved. He doesn't pull back like he did before, and I don't push him away.

"You know that I do have complicated feelings just like you do, right?" Jack stared into my eyes.

"Yes. You've said it before." I stared back at him, and everything went silent for a moment.

"You know, this isn't right, to feel this way." Jack snapped and he threw his gaze to the walls. My eyes widen a bit.

"So you do feel the same way-"

"Sophie. This isn't right."

"It doesn't need to be right." I said desperately. "All I know is that being with you made me comfortable- don't you feel the same way?" I asked hopefully. Jack sighed.

"I..." he stopped, and I stay silent, watching him fighting with himself whether to continue his sentence or not. He shook his head and took his gaze back at me. "I'm a spirit, Sophie. I'll never grow old. Right now it might not be a problem as we're both technically teenagers. But what about a few years from now?" his words stabbed me like swords, as what he said is reality.

"Isn't there any way to make this possible?" I closed my eyes, trying not to cry. Once again silence surrounded us for a minute or so. Then I opened my eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry that I'm so selfish, Jack. I shouldn't be this way. You're just like a brother to me and I should be grateful-"

My words trailed away as my mind stopped working properly.

Jack kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

Slacking off, as usual. Sorry for the late update.

I don't think I like the idea of Sophie being dead in any way so that she would be a spirit, as Jack should have protected her with all his might. And after all, he did promised Jamie to take care of his sister, so he shouldn't let her die or let anything happen that would hurt her. (Even though he has already broke his vows anyways- typical.)

So then, after all the waiting a few of you have to bear, this chapter is finished.

Here you go.

* * *

_What have I don__e?_

_What have I done__?_

_Just, WHAT have I DONE?_

Jack pulled away quickly, welcomed by the astonished face of the blonde. Her face froze and her eyes widen. He flew back and stood up in front of the window. Seeing Sophie frozen solid and it seems like she's not going to move anytime soon, he opened the window.

"I-I'm sorry, Sophie."

Jack flew away as little by little, his face turned red, which is a very seldom thing to happen as he's usually very pale. He lands on a roof not very far from Sophie's place, and he lie down, covering his red face with both of his hand.

"I promised Jamie that I'll protect her... What have I done?" Jack murmured to himself. He tried to calm down and tried to get rid of the heat on his face. Even though he has been living for hundreds of years, this is his first kiss. His face flushed even more when he thought of what he has done.

He promised Jamie that he would protect her. But what he did is completely different from his vows. Jack hit his head a couple of times, hoping that it'll get rid of his frustrated mind. And then he looked up to the sky, and he saw _The Moon_.

"Moon, you should help me. Please." He reaches out his hand, trying to touch the moon with no avail. "I have feelings for a human, a girl. Is this a sin? Is there really no way for a spirit to be with a human?" He stared at the moon, hoping for an answer, just like the old times when he questioned his existence. "I know I had feelings for her, but I didn't know that it's that big that I can't control myself."

The moon stood still, only replying him with its light. Jack pulled down his hand back and let it fell down his sides. The moon really frustrated him, as it never answers his questions right away, if not ever.

"The problem is that I will never grow old, while she does. The problem is the time we have. My time is limitless, while her time is limited." Jack sighed. "The problem is the time... Time."

And then it hit him. He recalled a story Tooth told him a couple of years ago, about how a spirit, just like them, took charge of the flow of time.

"That's it!" he jolted up. "Maybe, maybe he could help me."

Jack flew quickly to North's place, hoping to find Tooth there. He opened the building's front door with a loud bang and quickly float through the odd stare North's elves gave him.

"TOOTH! WHERE ARE YOU?" his scream could be heard throughout the building. After a few seconds floating aimlessly, North appeared from his workshop, with Tooth behind him.

"Geez, Jack, stop screaming already. You're breaking our eardru-" North's words trailed away as Jack ran to grab Tooth's arms and stared at her very seriously – a rare thing from him.

"Tooth, do you remember the story you told me a couple of years ago, about another spirit that controlled the flow of time? Where can I find this spirit, and how? I need to meet him. You're the one that told me about this spirit, so I assume that you know where this spirit is, don't you?" Jack blabbered without paying any attention to Tooth's surprised face.

"Ho-hold on a second Jack, calm down. What's into you today?" Tooth pulled her arms from Jack's almost bruising hold. Jack snapped out of his panic and let out a deep sigh.

"It's just... It's just that I... I have a slight problem with time..."

"And what would that problem be?" North sat down to the sofa near them, patting the seat next to him while looking at Jack, signaling Jack to sit beside him. Jack hasistated a bit, but then he sat down and Tooth sat on the chair in front of them.

A few minutes went by without a single word out from Jack's mouth. He wasn't sure about telling the others about his problem as he's afraid that this feeling he has is a sin. Tired of waiting in silence, North tought that Jack won't answer that question, so he grab a cup of tea in front of him and took a sip, right at the time that Jack concluded that there aren't any other way to solve his problem without telling them about it. So then Jack opened his mouth-

"I think I've fallen in love with a human."

With that sentence, North bursted out all the tea in his mouth right on Tooth's face.


End file.
